A unique image forming material is needed in fields of cards, pamphlets, direct mails, and the like. For example, ink comprising microcapsules that contain a fragrance ingredient is used for an image forming material for offset printing, screen printing, or the like. An image formed with such ink can emit a scent.
Also for electrophotographic printing, toner containing a fragrance ingredient or a toner produced through a fragrance treatment process is proposed. Such toner is produced to offset an unpleasant odor generated during the image forming process. It would be desirable that the fragrant effect continues after the image forming.